Kaiba and Buffy
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Kaiba meets Buffy. He is intrigued by her, and vice versa.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching Buffy vs Dracula, the first episode of Season 5, and I even read a few Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers. Then, I had this idea pop up in my head.**

****Main Characters: Buffy and Kaiba. **

****This is AU (Alternate Universe), and it's set a few days after Buffy comes back to Sunnydale High. Buffy is still the Slayer, but the Hellmouth doesn't exist. And I put in the Swim Team Coach, Carl Marin, from the Season 2 episode "Go Fish". **

****Buffy meets Kaiba. **

****Kaiba is half human, half vampire – he can go out in the sunlight, and he's a little like Dracula. **

****Not only does he strongly dislike Buffy, Principal Snyder also kind of dislikes Kaiba. **

**I even put in the part of the episode Becoming where Buffy is expelled as a flashback. It was used in the oneshot "A Grudging Ingratitude" (which is an excellent read, of course) by Jane Davitt. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Kaiba and Buffy

_On a long and lonesome highway,  
east of Omaha  
You listen to the engines  
moanin' out as one old song  
You think about the woman,  
or the girl you knew the night before_

_But your thoughts will soon be wanderin',  
the way they always do  
When you're ridin' 16 hours,  
and there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
you just wish the trip was through _

_Here I am, on the road again,  
there I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
there I go, turn the page_

-Metallica, **Turn the Page**_  
_

It was nighttime in Sunnydale, California. Her blonde locks and emerald eyes shining in the light of the moon, Buffy Summers, a vampire Slayer, was running through Restfield Cemetery, as she was chasing after a vampire. With a graceful leap, she was on top of a headstone. Then she flew into the air and onto the vampire's back. The blow knocked him to the ground. She rolled to her feet and aimed a kick at the vamp's head, causing him to be knocked onto his back. He got to his feet, snarling, and tried to knock her to the ground with a kick of his own, but she ducked, and he missed. Then, while still on the ground she spun around with one leg out, knocking him to the ground a third time. With that she pulled out her wooden stake, and took advantage of the vamp's distraction to plunge it into his heart. Soon, he transfigured into dust, and disappeared.

However, as all that was happening, a pair of cobalt eyes were watching from the shadows. The owner was none other than...Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked to himself as he watched Buffy stake the vampire. He thought she had quite the agility and quite the moves. _And the way she fought the vampires before staking them, _he thought as he watched her head for home. _Well, I kind of like her – she's a spitfire, this one. _

Intrigued, he began to follow her.

**BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS**

Meanwhile, before Buffy turned out the light in her bedroom, she blinked, a little sure that someone – she had a fairly good idea who – had been watching her in the shadows when she was fighting the vampire in the cemetery. The person, she was sure, was 6 feet tall, and had cobalt eyes and chocolate locks. Her conscience was about to tell her that it was probably who she thought it was, before she shook her head. Biting her lower lip, she then turned out the lights and then snuggled into her bed.

Then _**he **_stepped out of the shadowy corner of her bedroom – the one she had forgotten to look into. With the litheness and sneakiness of a black panther, he stepped over to her bed and sat on the left side of the bed. He reached down and began to stroke her forehead.

*******The next day at Sunnydale High******

Principal Snyder couldn't believe his eyes. There, walking down the hallway, with a confident smirk on his face, was... Seto Kaiba. Today, he wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt with a bit of a turtleneck. The belt had a beveled engraving of KC.

The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom, as well as a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

That Summers girl was one thing, but Kaiba was something else altogether. Snyder had always wondered one thing about Kaiba. Namely, why would Kaiba be wearing those trenchcoats almost all the time? He remembered being in the teacher's lounge one day mentioning him to Carl Marin, the coach of the Sunnydale High swim team.

The coach remarked, "You know, I always wanted to tell him exactly what I told Buffy when she was with Cameron Walker in the nurse's office one time: ‛And you...try to dress more appropriately from now on. This isn't a dance club.' But I don't think I can. I'm not sure if I want to or not."

Then something rare happened that made Snyder almost allow a secret smile to himself. As Buffy came around the corner, constantly watching where she was going, Kaiba passed right by her so fast, she almost didn't see him. But then, Kaiba turned and saw her blonde hair, and Snyder was sure he saw something other than the usual glare on Kaiba's visage – namely, his smirk...

****Flashback – a few weeks ago****

_Snyder was in the library, looking through some books he'd been wanting to read for quite some time. Then he heard a very familiar voice._

_"Mr. Snyder."_

_Snyder looked up. His eyes widened. There, leaning casually against one of the desks, was Kaiba. On his face was his trademark smirk Snyder had long since heard so much about from the other students._

_"So I heard you expelled Miss Buffy Summers," said Kaiba smoothly. _

_All Snyder could do was nod. Apparently word got around fast in Sunnydale. He knew that for sure. _

_"And she even didn't do anything wrong. It's all because of you," said Kaiba. "You know, Mr. Snyder, you remind me of Adolf Hitler."_

_"Oh, really, Kaiba?" said Snyder._

_Kaiba nodded. "Yes." _

_Snyder queried, "Why?"_

_Kaiba replied, "You're bossy, dictator-like and very spiteful." _

_Grinning all over, Kaiba then turned on his heel and left the library with a spring in his step while Snyder shook all over with a fury he wanted to unleash on Kaiba. _

****End of Flashback****

"Adolf Hitler," Snyder said, shaking his head. "I cannot believe Kaiba has the nerve to call me that. That...that..._cold hearted snake!_"

"Anyone I know?" asked an all too familiar voice.

_Kaiba..._

Snyder looked up. There he was, standing casually up against the wall. His trademark smirk was there on his face.

"Here's a piece of advice, Mr. Snyder," grinned Kaiba. "I suggest being more nice to Buffy. She's an amazing young woman – and I mean **very **amazing."

With that, he left Snyder to his thoughts.

Kaiba smirked to himself as he went to find Buffy. Apparently, messing verbally with Principal Snyder was a lot of fun. And now that he thought about it, so was defending Buffy. In his mind, she didn't deserve to be made fun of or teased. She deserved respect and love – like her fellow students. Not to mention that he knew she was the Slayer.

Soon he spotted Buffy sitting outside by the fountain. _Perfect, _he thought as he walked over to her...

**BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS**

Buffy sat by the fountain, her forehead wrinkled as though she was in deep thought. Which made sense, since she was. She had her hands in her lap. Her thoughts were preoccupied by the stranger whose presence she had sensed the previous night. Could it be...who she thought it was? She knew it was pretty safe to say it wasn't Angel, or any of those other vampires or students. So there could be only one explanation...

_No! Not **him**! It can't be...!_

"Hello, Buffy."

She looked up, and was almost startled. Her emerald eyes widened as they looked into cold, blue ones. The chocolate hair was familiar too...

"Se-Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

He nodded as he moved to sit beside her. "Good guess, Buffy. I knew you were smart."

"Really, Kaiba?" asked Buffy. She wasn't sure about being smart herself.

"Absolutely, Buffy," agreed Kaiba. "You remember a few weeks ago you told me about Principal Snyder and how he was always looking for some excuse to expel you?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course I do. I even remember when he expelled me. It was a few months ago..."

****Flashback****

_Buffy stood in the library, holding Kendra's bag. Facing her was Snyder, a gloating look spread over his face like butter on hot toast. "You know I didn't do it," said Buffy. It was almost a question, but not quite. "The police will figure that out."_

_The look got, if possible, even more irritating. "In case you didn't notice, the police in Sunnydale are deeply stupid. It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever they find, you've proved too much of a liability for this school." Principal Snyder took a slow, deep breath, extracting every ounce of satisfaction from his words. "These are the moments you want to savor. You wish time would stop so you can live them over and over again. You're expelled."_

_Buffy reached into the bag and pulled out Kendra's sword in one fluid motion. Snyder blanched and fell back a step. Buffy felt, not for the first time, that the burden of being a Slayer lay mostly in that pesky rule about not killing humans – but there was nothing that said they couldn't be taunted. Using a dagger to the ego rather than the flesh, she said simply, "You never ever got a single date when you were in high school, did you?"_

_Snyder flinched, visibly hurt. He rallied momentarily to say, "Your point being?" but by then Buffy had swept out, victory – yet again – hers._

****End of Flashback****

She knew Snyder disliked her with a very strong passion. She just couldn't put it into words, though.

"Well, I found him in the library – and let's just say I...taught him a lesson he will not ever forget. I even compared him to Adolf Hitler one time."

Buffy blinked in confusion. "Wow, you did that?"

Kaiba nodded. "Before I came into the library, I heard him say, ‛I cannot believe Kaiba has the nerve to call me that. That...that..._cold hearted snake!_' "

"He called you that, huh?" said Buffy. "You're probably used to being called that."

"Yep," said Kaiba. "Oh, and by the way..." he said as he stood up.

"Yeah?" asked Buffy.

"Good luck on patrol tonight."

Now Buffy was really surprised.

"You know?" she queried.

He nodded. His cobalt eyes gleamed as they bore into her emerald ones. "I know all about the slayings. The intimacy of the killings. The vampires transfiguring into dust and disappearing."

"Uh, thanks," she replied.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! I worked very hard on it. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
